Curry Night
by tifafenrir09
Summary: Hiro's making a curry, and the Bladebreakers, including a rather unenthusiastic Tyson, are helping him. But like most of the time with the Bladebreakers, things never run smoothly! TyOC Partly inspired by A Curried Favor from Sailor Moon


The Bladebreakers were training one day when Tyson's brother Hiro arrived. "Hey, guys." he called.

"Hey, you're just in time to witness me wiping the floor with Maxie's Beyblade!" Tyson called.

"Oh really?" Max grinned. The two Beyblades clashed and ended up both spinning out of the dish.

"Well, you certainly wiped the floor with Max's Beyblade, Tyson." Ray grinned.

"Shuddup." Tyson muttered.

Kai noticed that Hiro had a bag with him. "What's in the bag?" Kai asked.

"Well, I'm planning to make curry tonight." Hiro announced.

"What a coincidence! I was gonna go order stuff from the Indian takeaway tonight!" Tyson grinned, and he turned to leave.

"Not so fast. You're gonna learn how to make it." Hiro added.

"I have to learn to make it? You're kidding, right?" Tyson squeaked.

"I'm not kidding." his older brother replied.

"Hey, guys!" a girl called. It was Tyson's girlfriend, Lily and she was a fellow member of the team. She looked at Tyson who was now begging Hiro not to get him to cook. "What's with him?" she blinked.

"He doesn't want to cook curry with us tonight." Max explained.

"You're gonna make curry? Awesome! I **love** curry!" she exclaimed.

"See? Lily's ecstatic about it." Hiro grinned.

"But that's because she's a **girl**! Girls **always** cook!" Tyson wailed.

"Bad choice of words, dude..." Ray sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll kill him later." Lily smiled.

"Right, let's get these ingredients prepared then." Hiro suggested.

"Right." The others, apart from Tyson, nodded.

"I don't wanna cook! I **hate** cooking!" Tyson moaned.

"Oh, cheer up, Ty-Ty. It'll be fun. Besides, it'll make a change from buying takeaways." Lily smiled encouragingly.

"Fine, I'll do it." Tyson sighed.

"That's the spirit." she beamed.

* * *

In the kitchen, Kai got out a cookery book. "To make curry powder, you need about thirty different spices and mix them together. Add some powdered nutmeg, cinnamon, clove, cumin, ginger and..." he began.

"OK, I think you can stop lecturing us now, Kai!" Tyson suggested.

"Hey, Tyson, I think we should try that new "Instant Curry Meal"!" Ray grinned. The others sweat dropped.

"Right, let's get started then." Hiro suggested. "First, we need to peel the onions, carrots and potatoes. Then, you chop them into small pieces, like this." he explained. He started to cut the vegetables with a vegetable knife.

"That's pretty cool." Tyson admitted as he and Max watched.

"Oooo, I wanna do it! Let me try!" Max exclaimed.

"Alright, let's see how you do." Hiro smiled, passing the knife to the excited blonde. The brothers watched in fright as Max cut the carrot rather dangerously. "Max, you're gonna cut your finger doing that!" Hiro exclaimed.

"He might be worse than **me**!" Tyson blinked.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright as long as you're having fun!" he smiled. He suddenly yelped and held his hand. Tyson and Hiro froze. "I cut my finger..." Max squeaked.

The Grangers freaked out. "Oh no, Max's finger is on the board!" Tyson yelled.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Max screamed.

"Calm down, Maxie!" Tyson ordered.

"What happened?" Kai, Ray and Lily asked, looking worried.

"Call an ambulance now!" Tyson cried.

"We have to reattach it!" Hiro exclaimed. He suddenly paused when he looked closer. "Oh, it's only a piece of carrot. Is your finger bleeding, Max?" he asked.

"A little bit..." Max replied.

The others sighed with relief. "That's what the fuss was about?" they asked.

"Sorry..." Max whimpered.

"You overreacted a bit!" Tyson grinned.

"You were freaking out as well." Lily added. The others laughed nervously.

"Alright..." Tyson began. He started to cut with the vegetable knife.

"Wow, your speed is pretty impressive." Lily blinked.

"Guess I have a talent for this cooking thing after all!" Tyson grinned. But the board had nothing on it.

"Are you even taking this seriously, Tyson?" Hiro asked, raising an eyebrow. Tyson chuckled nervously as Lily sighed.

* * *

Eventually, the curry was finished and the team sat down to eat. "Wow, this is delicious!" Lily grinned.

"No kidding! Nice work, Tyson." Max added, who now had a plaster on his cut finger.

"Thanks, guys. Today, I am the Champion of Curry!" Tyson grinned.

"Well, if you really are the Champion of Curry, then why did you need my help when you burnt it the first five times?" Hiro grinned.

"S-Shut up!" Tyson stammered, as everyone else chuckled.

**THE END**


End file.
